1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hairspray compositions especially formulated for use in low organic volatile systems.
2. Related Art
Hairspray compositions must meet a number of functional requirements. These include good holding ability and curl retention without giving a harsh, brittle feeling to the hair. Even under humid conditions there must be good hold and curl retention. Another requirement is that the hairspray be capable of being removed upon washing the hair at the time of shampooing. Additionally, the compositions must include the properties of low stickiness and a lack of powdering or flaking.
Various resins have been employed in hairspray compositions to achieve the aforementioned desirable properties. Illustrative of such resins are the copolymers of vinylpyrrolidone with vinyl acetate, available commercially under such trademarks as Luviskol VA 73 by the BASF Corporation and homopolymers of vinylpyrrolidone commercialized under the trademark PVP K-30 by ISP Corporation. Typical of this art are disclosures in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,033 (Flawn et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,627 (Madrange nee Dermain et al). A higher molecular weight homopolymer of vinylpyrrolidone, PVP K-90 Resin trademark of ISP Corporation, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,604 (Sramek). The aforementioned polymeric resins are of the nonionic variety.
Amphoteric resins have also been extensively employed. These polymers contain cationic radicals derived from monomers such as t-butyl aminoethyl methacrylate as well as carboxyl radicals derived from monomers such as acrylic acid or methacrylic acid. Representative of this group is a product manufactured by the National Starch and Chemical Corporation under the trademark Amphomer identified on product labels by the CTFA name of Octylacrylamide/Acrylates/Butylaminoethyl Methacrylate Copolymers. Use of Amphomer alone or in conjunction with other resins for hairsprays has been reported in U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,199 (Micchelli et al), U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,977 (Grollier et al), U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,455 (Nowak, Jr. et al), U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,529 (Sramek), U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,383 (Maksimoski et al), U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,418 (Murphy et al), U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,238 (Martino et al), GB 2 098 624 (Madrange) and Canadian Patent 1 222 461 (Varco).
Anionic polymeric resins have also been utilized in this art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,580 (O'Neill et al) discloses linear polyesters prepared from isophthalic acid, the sodium salt of 5-sulfoisophthalic acid and diethylene glycol. Eastman AQ Polymers for water-dispersed hairsprays are based on this technology. Other polyester and sulfo substituted polymer systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,524 (Tung et al).
Environmental concerns and legislation addressing such concerns have required product reformulations to meet these challenges. Organic solvent-based sprays must, at least in part, now be substituted by water systems. Concentrations of organic propellants present in these water systems must also be adjusted to relatively low levels. With these constraints, certain problems have arisen. Water-dispersed systems are slow to dry. Not only do they result in wetness on the hair but there is also an undesirable coolness sensation that imparts a chill. Quite significantly there is also difficulty in developing the style. Resins formulated in a water-dispersed system can have weak holding power.
Some systems such as the Eastman AQ Resins have good setting or holding but removability from hair is quite poor because these resins are not water soluble.
Furthermore, there is the problem of providing a uniform spray particle size with water-dispersed resins. A still further problem is that of improving glossiness to counteract resins that usually tend to dull hair.
Recently there has been disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,099 (Sramek) an aerosol hairspray package claiming reduced volatile organic compound emission during the useful life of the package. The spray composition contains a combination of at least two polymers differing in weight average molecular weight by at least 1.5. This blend of polymers combines with a low delivery rate discharge mechanism to provide an atomized composition with mean particle size of at least 60 average microns. A significant drawback of this technology is the necessity for very substantial amounts of volatile alcohol; water is present at levels no higher than 10% by weight. Instead of eliminating volatiles from the formula, the patent merely controls the spray emission thereof. Unfortunately, at some point in the life cycle of the package, volatiles will be emitted into the atmosphere. A further problem with this system is the relatively low rate of spray. It would be desirable to utilize systems with much higher spray rates.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hairspray suitable for water-based systems having improved holding and styling characteristics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hairspray composition based on a water-based system that dries fairly quickly and does not impart an undue wetness or cool feel to hair or scalp.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hairspray composition for water-based systems that improves glossiness of the hair.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a hairspray composition for water-based systems that can be sprayed as relatively uniform particles.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more evident from the following summary and detailed description.